


Ice Cream and Angry Alphas

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles, Derek, and Jamy are at the grocery store and they had a minor incident. Stiles handles it and Derek is in awe of his little mate and their pup.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Young Sterek Love [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145453
Comments: 12
Kudos: 493





	Ice Cream and Angry Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely and beautiful fangirls and fanboys! I love you all so much! Thanks to everyone that has been with this from the beginning and thanks to everyone that's jumped aboard lately. I'm sorry for posting so inconsistently but you know...life. I guess. BUT! I know I said I would be closing out this series soon but...I just have so many ideas and I'm so in love with this whole universe I've created that I can't let it go! Let me know if you'd like me to continue with this series in the comments. Share the loves down below and hope everyone's doing well. All the good vibes and love!-SterekFangirl

Stiles happily walked down the aisles, Jamy was sitting in the toddler seat in the shopping cart and munching on soggy Goldfish crackers.  
Derek watched as his mate went around the corner to go down another aisle in search of something while the Alpha picked out the cereal for the week. The older man loved watching his little mate with their son, his omega hips swaying as he walked and his facial expression soft and affectionate. It was almost painful to watch Stiles walk away without immediately following after him. He stayed where he was though, forcing himself to return his focus to the almost overwhelming options of cereal before him.  
Tired of being away from Stiles, Derek grabbed the first box he touched and made his way to the aisle next to the one he was in. He could hear Jamy cooing and the man smiled. He loved listening to his son’s gentle little sounds that reminded him of when Stiles was younger.  
They didn’t know for sure whether Jamy was an Alpha, Omega, or Beta. They would be thrilled with whatever Jamy presented as but Derek had a bubbling suspicion that his little wolf son was a Beta. Stiles thought that Jamy was an Omega. Derek was ashamed to say they made a bet when he was born on who was right. With their luck, Jamy would be an Alpha and they’d both be wrong. Derek couldn’t say he’d be disappointed if Jamy did end up being an Alpha. He’d have so much to teach him.  
Derek couldn’t help but smile at the thought.  
His smile was immediately squashed when he heard his son growl a little. It was hardly threatening, so quiet and weak, but Derek could recognize it anywhere. Jamy was upset about something and the more Derek sniffed about he could tell that his mate was beginning to feel the same way his son was.  
The Alpha picked up his pace and quickly turned the corner to see his mate with his back to him in the middle of the aisle and there was a female Alpha standing in front of him. She didn’t seem flirtatious, which was what usually bothered Stiles, so Derek began to wonder what was frustrating his Omega until Derek got closer and could hear what the Alpha was saying.  
“It’s just insane! Being a mom this young! Does your mom take him a lot? She has to right? Babysitting?” She asked, rapid-fire in a voice that makes even Derek-a fellow Alpha- unnerved and uncomfortable.  
“My mom died. His aunts will take him occasionally if they want to. And I’m not his mom. I’m not a girl. I’m his father,” Stiles ground out and Derek knew that meant trouble.  
“Papa,” Jamy supplied in such a soft little voice that you could hardly even tell that he’d said it with bitterness. Derek could hear it though. And apparently so could Stiles because the omega turned so the older man could see a bit of his face and the Alpha watched as his Omega cooed at their pup a little in amusement.  
“But having one so young?! And it just ruins your body, god. Is you Alpha still with you? Why didn’t she just carry it?” She asked invasively.  
“I’m not that young!” Stiles shouted a little and Derek was almost pleased to see that the female Alpha was a little shocked. “It did not ruin my body, my body’s perfectly fine which my Alpha happens to love. And yes he is still with me. He’d never leave us,” Stiles barked.  
The woman’s face crumpled in rage and she growled. Growled. Growled. At Derek’s mate. That was it. That was the last straw Derek could take. He stalked closer and smiled darkly, seeing the way Stiles tensed for a moment before relaxing, smelling his Alpha nearby. The older man watched happily as his pup did the same, relaxing while still glaring at the woman.  
The female Alpha’s eyes went huge, looking at Derek in shock as he approached them. He knew how he looked. Attractive but intimidating. He knew Stiles liked it.  
He came up flush behind Stiles, the shorter man pushing back into his chest and settling a little, clearly more comfortable with his Alpha here now. “You don’t think our pup ruined my body? Do you, Der?” Stiles asked beseechingly. He knew the answer. A blind man could see how much Derek admired his little mate’s body, how in awe he was that the omega’s small body could handle Derek’s large ‘wolf pup. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and squeezed lovingly.  
“Never baby,” The Alpha hummed, looking the female Alpha in the eyes and glaring menacingly at the woman. Jamy whimpered a bit from where he was sitting in the shopping cart, apparently feeling neglected. Derek reached out a hand to his little pup.  
“Daddy,” The pup sighed and Derek smiled lovingly at his son. He looked back to the woman standing in front of them.  
“Unless there is anything we can help you with, I think we should go our separate ways,” Derek tried to be polite as he glared at the female Alpha.  
“I-,” She started and that was it.  
“Leave,” Derek growled and fought to keep a laugh down when he heard his little pup growling at the woman, following his Daddy’s lead. The woman glowered at first Derek but when she didn’t get the reaction she wanted she lowered her gaze to Stiles.  
Derek could tell that she got a reaction from his Omega but based on her face he knew that she didn’t get the reaction she wanted. As intimidating as Derek was he knew that Stiles could be even more so. Especially when it came to their pup.  
“He. Said. Leave,” Stiles gritted out through a clenched jaw.  
The woman turned and stomped away, swaying her hips spitefully. As the woman marched away Derek felt a satisfied rumble build in his chest.  
He bent his head down and nuzzled his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck from behind and rumbled louder when his mate whined and tilted his head to the side, exposing more of the sweet pale neck. Right there. In the middle of the store.  
Derek knew that this could become something a little risky very quickly. It’d happened before. Stiles was a horny little Omega and he sure seemed proud of it. He was also very public in his pride of his mate.  
Derek managed to step back from his mate who immediately whined at the loss of his mate’s touch. “C’mon baby. Let’s get you a pint of ice cream and go home,” He whispered gently into Stiles’ ear.  
“Ice cream?” Stiles asked quietly. Sweetly.  
Derek knew what that meant. It meant Stiles was sinking into OmegaSpace. They’d need to get out of here quickly if he wanted his mate to continue functioning properly.  
‘“Yeah. You did so well protecting our pup and sticking up for yourself. You deserve a treat. Ice cream good?”  
Stiles’ eyes fluttered and he looked so soft and adorable that Derek had to take in a stabilizing breath to calm himself down. “Yes, Alpha. Then home?”  
“Yeah, baby. Then home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so so so much for reading this and sticking with me. If you clicked on this without reading the rest of the series I hope you'll try out the rest of the series so maybe you can understand it a little more. Love love love you all! Ugh, I'm so lucky to have such a great audience.


End file.
